The Angel Of Rain
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: Kyuhyun melakukan kesalahan besar dengan terus menemui LEE SUNGMIN. Eomma dan Appa-nya telah melarangnya namun Kyuhyun tetap tidak peduli. Rasa cinta itu telah mengurung akal sehat Kyuhyun, hingga ia harus menghadapi kemungkinan terpahit yang akan terjadi. TWOSHOOT. END. KYUMIN. YAOI. DLDR! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**The Angel Of Rain**

Twoshoot

1 of 2

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Warning: Boys Love / YAOI, Too long oneshoot. Membosankan. Alur lambat.

Pair: KyuMin

Summary: Kyuhyun membenci hujan. Setiap hujan ia selalu bertemu dengan _namja_ yang menarik. Suatu hari _namja_ itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sungmin, pecinta hujan. Dimulailah rasa cinta di bawah derasnya hujan. Bisakah mereka bersatu?

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(+.+#!) Kyuhyun P.O.V**

**.**

Tes… Tes… Tes… Jeduuuaaar! Hujan kembali turun membasahi permukaan bumi. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Sebal, tepatnya. Dari semua peristiwa di dunia ini, aku paling membenci hujan. Setiap hujan mulai turun aku pasti harus melakukan pekerjaan. Aku tidak suka kesenanganku diusik dengan pekerjaan membosankan itu. Sebelum aku dipaksa melakukan semua itu, aku harus bersembunyi. _'__Ah, itu tempat yang paling tepat__'_, pikirku saat melihat tumpukan kapas putih yang akan belum dibubuhi warna oleh pekerja lainnya.

Aku melihat ribuan teman-temanku sudah bersiap diri untuk melaksanakan tugas kami. Hehehe… Aku menyeringai senang, kali ini aku akan terbebas dari segala urusan memuakkan itu. "_Horray_!", teriakku tanpa sadar.

Telingaku terasa panas. Ada yang menarik telingaku tanpa keperimanusiaan. Aku menoleh kepada pelaku utama. Senyum tanpa rasa bersalah terlontar di sudut bibirku. "_Hehehe_"

"Bagus ya, Kyu! Semua mencarimu, tapi kamu asyik bersembunyi di sini. _Aish_! Aku akan menghukummu, jika tidak mendapatkan target yang sesuai", omel Heechul-_eomma_. "Cepat sana pergi!", bentaknya sambil menendang bokongku tanpa perasaan.

"Ne, _Eomma_! Jahat sekali sih! _Aish_!", gumamku kesal.

"Apa kau bilang? Awas ya, kalau pulang akan aku hukum!", teriak _eomma_ tanpa main-main. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, melemparkan tatapan sebal ke arah _eomma_-ku itu. _Eomma_ menyeringai senang, melambaikan PSP dalam genggamannya. _Ommo_! _Eomma_, kau jahat sekali sih!

Semua pasukan kecilku sudah siap sedia mengawalku untuk menjalani tugas. Hari ini hujan turun lebih lebat dari biasanya. Itu artinya akan lebih banyak lagi pasukan kecil dan saudara serta teman-temanku yang akan menjalani tugas. Aku membentangkan sayap putihku, bersiap untuk turun ke bumi. Aku akan memulai pekerjaanku, mengabulkan semua harapan manusia di muka bumi ini.

Ribuan pasukan kecilku sedang bekerja dengan baik, sedangkan aku duduk dengan tenang di atas pohon. Kali ini _Eomma_ menurunkan aku ke sebuah kota kecil di Daegu. Dari atas sini aku bisa memantau pekerjaan pasukan kecilku itu. Satu, empat, dua belas… _Aish_! Pasukan kecilku sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

BLAAAAAM! Asap merah besar mengepul ke atas langit, diiringi oleh suara dentuman yang keras. Aku menghela napas panjang. "Siapa lagi malaikat hujan yang menghilang?", ujarku berdiri, mencoba melihat kejadian yang terjadi di kota sebelah.

Saking serius mencari tahu target kali ini, aku tidak memperhatikan tanda peringatan yang berbunyi dari jam tanganku. Apa? Pasukan kecilku musnah sebanyak seribu dua ratus dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Aku harus segera bertindak sebelum mendapat hukuman keras dari _eomma_.

Aku turun dari pohon, mencari manusia yang masih mencintai hujan. Sepanjang aku mencari, aku hanya melihat wajah yang sedih, kesal, marah ataupun bosan. Telingaku berdengung sakit, mendengar umpatan, keluhan dan amarah yang keluar dari mulut manusia tak tahu syukur itu. Pantas saja keberadaan malaikat hujan semakin menipis. Aku tidak menemukan kebahagiaan dan rasa syukur atas hujan dari para manusia. _Huft_! Ini pekerjaan yang membosankan, itulah sebabnya aku membenci pekerjaan ini.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat puluhan pasukan kecilku melayang di atas langit. Mereka menunjuk suatu tempat di bawahnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku melesat ke tempat yang mereka tunjuk. Ini adalah sinyal yang biasa diberikan pasukanku untuk memberitahu keberadaan manusia yang masih bersyukur atas keberadaan hujan. Syukurlah, aku tidak akan menghilang dalam waktu dekat.

Rumah ini hanyalah rumah sederhana, kecil dan tertata rapi. Aku mendengar teriakan-teriakan bahagia dari dalamnya. Apakah klien-ku kali ini anak kecil lagi? Mm… Walau anak kecil tidak memberikan energi yang banyak, namun itu cukup untuk kami semua. Ayo, Kyu! Bekerjalah! SREEEET! Aku melesat turun, memasuki rumah itu untuk mencari manusia baik hati itu. _Ommo_! Mataku membelalak saat menemukan targetku, sesosok manusia dewasa.

**.**

**(-^.^-) Sungmin P.O.V**

**.**

_Yeay_! Hujan turun! Aku berlonjak senang saat air surga itu mulai membasahi permukaan bumi. Aku ingin sekali keluar rumah untuk merasakan sejuknya air itu membasahi seluruh tubuhku. "_Eomma_, aku mau main di luar ya?", teriakku masih asyik memandang keluar jendela.

"TIDAK, MINNIE! NANTI KAMU SAKIT!", jawab _eomma_ dari dapur.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. _Aish_! Aku ingin sekali bermain keluar rumah. Hari ini hujan turun sangat lebat, itu artinya Tuhan sedang memberikan jutaan rezeki di depan sana. Aku harus mendapatkan rezeki yang paling besar hari ini. Kenikmatan pagi ini jangan sampai terlewatkan!

Aku mengendap-endap keluar rumah. Terpaan udara dingin menusuk tulang-tulangku. Aku telah memakai jas hujan transparan milikku. Walaupun aku mencintai air hujan, aku tidak ingin _eomma_ menghukumku karena pulang dengan basah kuyup. Setidaknya jas hujan mengurangi intensitas air yang kusimpan dalam serat bajuku. Aku berputar riang menikmati air hujan yang menghantam permukaan tubuhku. "_I LOVE RAIN_!", teriakku bahagia.

BLUUUUSH! Sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang, mencipratkan genangan air ke arahku. _Aish_! Menyebalkan sekali. _Ups_! Aku harus tetap tersenyum, mungkin Tuhan hanya menguji kesabaranku. Aku mengelap air genangan yang mengotori jas hujanku. Di sekelilingku masih banyak orang yang menghela napas sebal. Hujan ini memang begitu lebat, membuat orang orang kesulitan untuk melakukan kegiatan. Wajar semua orang kesal, tapi tidak bagiku. Hujan ini begitu indah. Asyik!

Setelah bersenang-senang di taman kota yang sepi, aku bergegas pulang. Itu salah satu kesukaanku terhadap hujan. Di saat hujan taman kota pasti sepi, jadi aku bebas memainkan segala permainan tanpa harus menunggu orang lain berhenti bermain. Sebelum sampai rumah, aku menyempatkan diri ke _café _langgananku.

"Selamat datang, Minnie-_ah_!", sapa manager café saat aku baru saja membuka pintu. Ia tersenyum sangat manis. " Satu _cone strawberry ice cream_, kan?", tanyanya memastikan pesanan yang akan aku pesan.

Aku mengangguk senang. "Kamu tahu apa yang aku suka, Yesungie!", jawabku bersemangat. Aku mengeluarkan dompetku.

"Sudah, sudah! Jangan dibayar. Untuk hari ini pesananmu gratis!", kata Yesung, si _manager café_, dengan sedikit penekanan pada setiap katanya.

"_Jeongmal_? Semua?"

Ia menelan ludah. "Tidak semua sih. Cukup satu _cone _itu saja", jawabnya pelan.

"Hahahahaha… iya, aku mengerti! _Gomawo_, Yesung-_ah_!", ucapku saat menerima pesananku. Aku tahu, Yesung pasti takut kalau saja aku memesan beberapa _cone ice cream_ lagi. Ia sangat tahu aku ini maniak _ice cream. Hehe…_

Yesung memang sudah sangat tahu kebiasaanku setiap hujan. Katanya hanya aku saja yang memiliki kebiasaan memesan makanan atau minuman dingin di saat udara menusuk seperti ini. Kebiasaan anehku inilah yang membuat hampir seluruh warga kota mengenalku. Hehehe… Aku jadi terkenal, salah satu dampak indah dari hujan.

"_YA_! SUNGMINNIE! KAMU KABUR LAGI YA!", teriak _eomma_ saat ia memergoki aku memasuki rumah.

Aku menelan ludah mendapatinya marah besar. Lantai rumah basah, ditambah lagi lumpur dari sepatuku merusak karpet kesayangannya. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Mungkin aku terlalu menikmati _ice cream_-ku.

"_Hehehe…_". Aku tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"_Aigoo_! Anak _eomma_ ini memang bandel sekali", omel _eomma_ sambil menarik telingaku. Aku meringis kesakitan. Kali ini _eomma_ marah besar, sampai-sampai ia lupa akan kucuran air yang membasahi lantainya.

BLAAAAM! _Eomma_ membanting pintu kamarku keras.

"Jangan harap bisa makan _strawberry shortcake_ buatan _eomma_! Kamu dihukum! Satu minggu tanpa makanan kesukaanmu, dilarang keluar rumah dan tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Hyaku!", ancam _eomma_ membuatku terduduk lemas di atas lantai.

Aku menarik napas, menghembuskannya kembali. Aku berdiri, menggedor pintu kamarku. "AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI, _EOMMA_! JANGAN SEPERTI ITU!"

"Kamu memang sudah besar tapi kamu terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Pikirkan dulu kesalahanmu! _Eomma_ akan tetap menghukummu!", teriak _eomma_ penuh ketegasan.

Aku melangkah gontai ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar. Ah, lagi-lagi _eomma_ marah. Aku memutuskan membersihkan diri, daripada mengeluh yang tak memberikan apa pun. Setelah membersihkan diri, aku duduk di pinggir jendela kamar, memandang langit. Aku memanjatkan doa, yakin sepenuh hati bahwa Tuhan sedang mempersiapkan kejutan besar untukku.

TOK! TOK! TOK! "Sungmin-_ah_!", panggil seseorang dari luar pintu.

Aku menggeliat malas, mencoba membuka mata. Ah, aku tertidur. Aku melirik jam dinding. Ini sudah malam, pukul tujuh. _Aish_! Aku beranjak bangun, menghampiri pintu kamarku. Tanpa perlu menebak siapa yang datang, aku membuka pintu kamar. Sebuah boneka kelinci besar berwarna pink tersuguh di depan hadapanku.

"TADA! _SURPRISE_!". Wajah _Appa_ mencuat dari balik boneka besar itu. "Untuk _Nae _Minnie kesayangan _Appa_!", teriak _Appa_ sambil menyodorkan hadiah darinya.

"_Gomawo_, _Appa_!", teriakku senang. Aku mengambil hadiah dari _Appa_-ku itu. Ah, kebahagiaan dari hujan pagi ini. Terima kasih, Tuhan! Terima kasih, malaikat hujan!

**.**

**(+.+#!) Kyuhyun P.O.V**

**.**

"Kenapa kamu senyum-senyum begitu, Kyu?", tanya _Eomma_ saat aku sudah selesai bekerja.

"Aku hanya senang saja pekerjaanku selesai dengan baik! Mana PSPku, _eomma_?", tanyaku dengan nada memaksa.

"Nih!", jawab _eomma_ marah. _Aish_! Dia memang senang sekali marah. Menyebalkan.

"Oh iya, _eomma_! Siapa yang menghilang hari ini?", tanyaku sambil mengotak-atik PSPku.

"Ryeowook. Makanya kalau kerja yang benar, Kyu. _Eomma_ tidak mau kamu menjadi korbannya. Terlalu banyak anak _eomma_ yang menghilang", ujarnya lemah. "Sudahlah. _Eomma_ mau ke tempat Han-_appa_, ya!", lanjutnya dengan langkah gontai.

Aku tahu pasti _eomma_ sangat sedih. Semenjak manusia semakin banyak yang senang mengeluh dan membenci hujan, kami tidak mendapat asupan energi cukup untuk melanjutkan kehidupan kami. Sebenarnya sistem dalam pekerjaan ini mudah, yaitu: kami mendapatkan energi dari manusia lalu memberikan kebahagiaan kepada mereka. Hubungan timbal-balik yang cukup adil bagiku. Hanya saja manusia sudah luput dari rasa syukur. Mereka selalu menyalahkan hujan yang merupakan berkah dari Tuhan sebagai akibat bencana yang terjadi. Bukan salah kami atau pun Tuhan jika terjadi banjir, pohon tumbang atau pun penyakit kulit lainnya, itu salah mereka yang tidak merawat lingkungan.

_GAME OVER_. Dua kata yang paling aku benci tertera di atas layar PSPku. Aku melangkah ke arah ruangan _eomma_ dan _appa_. Aku bisa mendengar _eomma_ menangis. Ibu mana yang tidak sedih jika kehilangan anaknya lagi. _Okay_. Heechul bukanlah _eomma_ kandung kami karena sebagai malaikat kami tidak memiliki orang tua. Heechul mengurus kami sejak kecil sehingga kami sudah menganggapnya seperti _eomma_ kami sendiri, sama halnya dengan Hangeng-_appa_. Mereka berdua malaikat _senior_ yang memiliki karisma luar biasa. Kami, malaikat hujan, bangga kepada mereka.

'_Terima kasih, Tuhan. Terima kasih, malaikat hujan'_. Sebuah suara terdengar di gendang telingaku. Suara ini sangat lembut dan terdengar tulus sekali. Pasti _namja_ itu. Aku tak pernah melihat _namja_ dewasa manis, imut sekaligus tampan sepertinya. Apalagi ditambah sifat kekanak-kanakan miliknya. Manusia unik.

Tanpa kusadari aku tersenyum memikirkan _namja_ itu. _Aish_! Aku harus menenangkan diri di dalam kamar, sebelum Tuhan meminta _eomma_-_appa_ untuk menurunkan hujan lagi.

**.**

**v(*.* YuyaLoveSungmin *.*)v**

**.**

"Turun, Kyu! Saat ini tugasmu di Incheon! Susah sekali sih!", teriak _eomma_ dari bawah awan yang aku duduki.

Aku hanya tersenyum jahil mendengar panggilannya. Aku malas jika harus pergi ke kota yang jauh dari Daegu. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin, _namja_ imut itu. Entah sejak kapan dan apa rencana Tuhan, aku selalu mendapat tugas di Daegu. Sudah satu bulan ini aku sering bertemu dengan Sungmin. Memang sesekali aku diberi tugas ke kota lain, tapi tidak sesering di Daegu. Ah, kali ini aku tidak mau jika harus pergi ke Incheon. Sungmin pasti tidak ada di sana. Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan ribuan pasukan kecilku. Aku tidak mau!

"Kyuhyun cepat turun! Atau _eomma_ akan menghukummu!"

Aku menjulurkan lidahku. "_Weee…_ Aku tidak peduli"

BRAAAAK! Tubuhku menghantam dasar awan dengan keras. Aku mengelus bokongku yang nyeri. _Appa_ sudah berdiri di hadapanku. Wajahnya tenang, tapi aura tubuhnya berkata lain.

"Baiklah, _appa_! Aku akan segera turun!", ujarku sebelum _Appa_ memarahiku. Ah, tindakannya barusan saja sudah membuatku kesakitan. _Ugh_, tak dapat kubayangkan jika _appa_ sudah marah. Hanya seorang Han-_appa_ yang memiliki kekuatan untuk bertindak tegas pada semua malaikat hujan, seperti yang barusan ia lakukan padaku.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, asyik melayang di antara awan-awan yang melayang. Kali ini aku harus mencari targetku secepatnya. Aku tidak ingin pasukan kecilku menghilang lebih banyak lagi. Aku ingin melihat tingkah lucu seorang Sungmin. Pasti sangat menggemaskan. Aku benar-benar harus segera menyelesaikan tugas ini, jadi aku bisa menemui Sungmin. Aku harap siapapun malaikat hujan yang bertugas tidak akan memberikan cobaan yang berat untuknya. Amin.

_Aish_! Kok aku melamunkan _namja_ itu. _Huh_!

Akhirnya aku mendapatkan target, seorang pastur tua. Pastur itu sangat sabar dan bijaksana dalam bersikap. Wajar sajalah, ia kan seorang pastur. Untung saja tugasku kali ini tidak berlangsung lama. Energi yang didapat pun cukup besar. Aku bisa bersenang-senang setelahnya. _Hehehe…_

Tiba-tiba hatiku berdenyut keras. Aku merasakan nyeri yang luar biasa. Ada apa ini? Sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

CIIIIIT! BRAAAAK! Suara dentuman keras terdengar di jalanan bawah tempatku melayang saat ini. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk kembali ke kamarku di atas awan. Rasa penasaranku melebihi rasa lelahku. Aku harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

BRUUUK! Aku menabrak sesuatu.

"_Eomma_ / Kyuhyun", seru kami bersamaan.

Mimik wajah _eomma_ berubah. Ia terlihat panik dan salah tingkah. "Apa yang _eomma_ lakukan di sini? Tidak biasanya _eomma_ di sini", tanyaku langsung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kyu. _Eomma_ hanya mendapat sedikit perintah saja", jawabnya tercekat. Aku tahu _eomma_ pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, tapi aku tidak tahu apa. "Aku pulang duluan ya, Kyu!", lanjutnya langsung melesat menembus langit.

Aku bergegas turun ke arah suara tadi. Malaikat hujan, Kim Kibum, sedang berdiri di atas seonggok mobil yang terbalik. Aku menepuk bahu Kibum pelan.

"Apa yang terjadi?", tanyaku sangat penasaran. Aku melihat ceceran darah di sekitar aspal, jendela mobil dan jok mobil.

"Oh, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya memberi cobaan kepada orang yang ada di dalam sana. Dia itu pecinta hujan. Aku ingin melihat apa sudut pandangnya terhadap hujan tidak akan berubah setelah ini", jawab Kibum datar dan dingin. _Aish_! Kenapa dia harus menjadi malaikat hujan? Sebaiknya ia menjadi malaikat salju saja. _Huh_! Benar-benar dingin.

"Kemana orangnya? Apa kau tidak membunuh dia jika seperti ini keadaannya?", tanyaku memastikan. Kalau dilihat dari luar, siapa saja pasti meninggal di dalam mobil yang hancur itu.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak bisa membunuh manusia. Sudahlah, aku akan kembali. Ayo, Kyu. Hujan sudah mulai berhenti, tidak baik berada di bawah naungan langit cerah", ajak Kibum.

Aku belum bergeming dari tempatku berdiri, ralat, melayang. Aku masih penasaran dengan manusia di dalam sana. Tak beberapa lama, suara sirine ambulans dan kepungan beberapa warga memenuhi mobil itu. Aku tidak bisa melihat jelas tubuh sang korban. Tindakan evakuasi terjadi sangat cepat. Sebenarnya siapakah yang menjadi korban itu? Hatiku sangat perih. Aku tidak tenang sebelum tahu. _Akh_! Tuhan siapa dia?

Aku membalikkan badanku saat sesuatu berwarna _pink_ mengalihkan pandanganku. Sesuatu berwarna _pink_ teronggok di atas aspal, membuatku berhenti dari tujuan utamaku untuk pulang. Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk kelinci berwarna _pink_ dengan jepit biru di telinganya. Itu kan gantungan kunci milik Sungmin. Apakah ia? _Ah_, aku harus mengejar ambulans yang membawanya pergi.

SREEEET! Seseorang menarikku ke atas kepulan awan putih. "KYUHYUN, PULAAAAAANG!". Teriakan _Appa_ menggelegar seanterio langit.

"_Ya_, Kyuhyun! Kamu ingin mati? Berada di bawah naungan langit cerah bisa menguras seluruh energi simpananmu! Bla… bla… bla…", omel _eomma_ ketika aku sudah sampai di atas langit. Aku tidak mempedulikan semua ucapan _eomma_. Satu pikiran menyelimutiku, bagaimana keadaan Sungmin.

**.**

**Satu Bulan Kemudian**

**.**

Aku diam-diam sering duduk di atas pohon, menunggu dirinya terbangun dari tidur lelapnya. Sebulan ini _namja_ manis itu terkukung dalam tidur panjangnya. Aku merasa kehilangan. Tidak ada lagi tingkah imut menggemaskan dari sosok mungil itu. Tidak ada lagi teriakan gembira dari bibir merahnya setiap tetesan hujan menghujam bumi. Tidak ada lagi doa-doa menenangkan yang terpanjat dari dalam hatinya. Sosok ini benar-benar menyita perhatianku. Aku sungguh merindukannya. Cepatlah bangun, Sungminnie!

Heechul-_eomma_ selalu memarahiku jika aku menghilang di tengah udara panas yang mencekat. Ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Sekarang aku lebih giat melaksanakan tugasku setiap harinya, agar dapat menjenguk Sungmin. Sejak kecelakaan sore itu, aku pasti mau menerima semua perintah _eomma_. Melaksanakan tugas dengan baik adalah syarat dari _eomma_ agar aku bisa menjenguk Sungmin dengan bebas.

"Kyuhyun! PULAAAANG!", teriak _Appa_ menggelegar.

Kebiasaan _Appa_ akhir-akhir ini, memanggilku seenaknya. Aku kan masih betah di sini. Biar saja sudah malam, aku tidak peduli. Malaikat tidak mengenal waktu. _Huh_! _Appa_ jahat! Aku mengepakkan sayapku, melayang malas ke arah lautan awan yang membentang. Siap-siap dimarahi _Appa_ lagi. Huft!

**.**

**(-^.^-) Sungmin P.O.V**

**.**

Aku mengerjapkan mataku pelan. Kepalaku terasa berat, seperti terhantam benda keras. Pusing. Cahaya lampu merasuk ke dalam retina mataku, membuatku harus beradaptasi oleh terangnya cahaya itu. Aku memalingkan kepalaku ke arah jendela yang menunjukkan kelamnya malam. Tiba-tiba mataku memaku kepada sesosok yang berada di atas pohon. Sebuah sayap putih bersih terbentang luas dari dalam tubuhnya. Sosok itu melayang, terbang menjauhi pohon di dekat jendela kamarku ini. Apa itu?

"_Akh_!", rintihku saat kepalaku terasa lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

"_Ommo_! Sungmin! Kau sudah bangun!", teriak seseorang di sisiku.

Aku tersenyum kecut melihat orang yang ada di samping ranjangku ini. "_Eomma_", ujarku pelan.

_Eomma_ memelukku erat. "Syukurlah kau bangun, _chagiya_!", isaknya keras.

**.**

**v(*.* YuyaLoveSungmin *.*)v**

**.**

Apa? Aku sudah koma selama satu bulan? _Aish_! Pantas saja badanku terasa lemah seperti ini. Beberapa hari ini aku hanya diperbolehkan untuk sedikit mendudukkan badanku. Aku dilarang melakukan tindakan ekstrim seperti duduk atau pergi ke kamar mandi. Aku masih memakai selang kateter untuk _urine_-ku. _Hiks_. Aku benar-benar tersiksa.

Aku memandang keluar jendela. Hujan. Biasanya aku menikmati _ice cream_ kesukaanku di _café_ Yesung-_hyung_. _Huhuhu…_ Kenapa aku harus berada di ruangan sempit seperti ini? Menyebalkan! Aku mengaitkan kedua tanganku, memejamkan mata.

"Tuhan, aku mohon berikan keajaibanmu. Sembuhkanlah aku segera, agar bisa bersama orang-orang yang menyayangiku dan kusayangi. Amin", panjatku.

Aku selalu memegang teguh perkataan halmoni bahwa hujan itu membawa berkah. Halmoni mengatakan bahwa di setiap tetes air hujan, ada malaikat yang bersedia mengabulkan permohonan setiap manusia. Aku hanya diminta yakin dan selalu berbaik sangka kepada anugerah Tuhan ini. Sejak kecil sampai aku sebesar ini, aku selalu meyakini perkataan halmoni.

"Sungmin-_ah_!", panggil seseorang dari balik pintu kamar rawatku. Kepala besarnya menyembul. 'Yesung-_hyung_!', jeritku dalam hati. Aku berusaha mendudukkan diriku. Yesung menghampiriku dengan wajah cemasnya. "Sungmin, berhenti!"

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya yang panik. "Bawa apa?", tanyaku antusias.

Ia mengacungkan bungkusan di depanku. Seplastik besar _ice cream_. "Ini seplastik penuh berisi beberapa _cone ice cream_ berbagai rasa. Aku tahu kamu pasti suka"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera merebut bungkusan itu dari tangan Yesung. "Aku suka sekali. _Gomawo_, Yesungie!", jeritku bahagia. Terima kasih, Tuhan. _Hehe…_

"Ya! Sungmin-ah! Jangan terburu-buru memakan ice cream-nya!", protes Yesung saat aku mulai melahap satu _cone _besar_ ice cream strawberry_. Ia mengelap sudut bibirku. "_Aish_! Berantakan sekali sih?"

"Hehehe... Aku suka _ice cream_!", jawabku tak peduli.

Kami berdua saling berbincang, menghabiskan waktu bersama. _Eomma_ sedang mengurus beberapa hal, jadi hanya kami berdua di ruangan ini. Kami bebas mengungkapkan berbagai hal. Tak perlu basa-basi ataupun malu. Kami sudah seperti saudara. Aku sayang Yesungie.

"Aih, jangan senyum-senyum seperti itu. Mengerikan, tahu!", cibir Yesung sambil mencubit pipiku. Aku mengerucutkan bibir, sebal. "Eh, hujan sudah berhenti. Aku pulang ya, Sungmin-_ah_! _Annyeong_"

Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah Yesung yang telah berpamitan denganku. _Argh_, sendirian lagi deh. Hujan sudah berhenti. Aku berusaha bangkit dari posisi dudukku. Pusing. Aku memegang kayu sisi ranjang, menstabilkan posisi berdiriku yang berat ini. _Aish_! Ruangan ini seperti berputar. Aku melangkahkan kaki perlahan, menuju jendela itu. Ada sesuatu yang menyita perhatianku.

GREEEP! Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku di sofa yang ada tepat di bawah jendela itu. Sosok itu melontarkan ekspresi panik saat aku terjatuh tadi. Aku memegang kepalaku yang terasa nyeri, mengatur napas satu per satu. Ya ampun, berjalan sejauh dua meter saja bisa menguras tenagaku seperti ini.

Aku membuka jendela kamar yang berhadapan langsung dengan pohon. "Hei, siapa kau?", tanyaku kepada sosok yang ada di hadapanku itu.

Wajahnya kaget saat aku menyapanya. Ia memutar kepalanya, mencari sesuatu di belakangnya. Ia kembali menatapku dengan matanya yang terbelalak lebar. "Kamu bicara dengan siapa?", tanyanya dengan tampang terbodoh yang pernah kulihat.

"Kamulah. Siapa lagi!", jawabku serius.

Ia mundur, menjauhiku. Terlihat sekali kalau ia panik saat ini. SREEET! Sayap putih itu kembali membentang dari punggungnya. Tanpa berkata-kata, ia meninggalkanku, menembus langit berhias pelangi sore ini. Siapa sih dia sebenarnya? Kenapa ia selalu ada di pohon itu? Kenapa ia selalu memperhatikanku?

_Ouch_! Kepalaku pusing. Sakit sekali. _Argh_! Tubuhku terasa ringan, seperti tertarik oleh angin yang kencang. BRUUUK! Aku merasakan tubuhku menghantam dinginnya lantai. Semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku hanya bisa mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namaku, sebelum kegelapan menyelimutiku.

**.**

**$_$ YuyaLoveSungmin ^.^**

**.**

**.**

**(+.+#!) Kyuhyun P.O.V**

**.**

Seminggu terlewati sejak Sungmin menyapaku sore itu. Aku masih suka mengunjunginya, mengintipnya dari balik jendela. Satu hal yang membuatku bingung, dia tidak pernah menyapaku lagi. Saat ini aku berada di hadapannya, tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia sedang memandang suasana kota yang terselimuti hujan. Wajahnya terlihat sendu. Bibirnya mengerucut, membuatku ingin menciumnya. Kenapa kali ini ia tidak melihatku? Apa dia berhalusinasi sebelumnya?

"Sungminnie, ayo kita pulang", ajak seorang wanita paruh baya yang sejak tadi merapikan pakaian Minnie ke dalam tas.

Ya, aku memanggilnya Minnie. Menurutku nama itu sangat cocok dengan dirinya yg manis.

"Malaikat hujan, aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi", gumam Sungmin sontak membuatku kaget. Ia mengelus pelan pada kaca jendela dari dalam. Matanya benar-benar sendu, syarat akan kesedihan.

Aku tak tega melihat dirinya yang bermuram durja seperti itu. Hatiku teriris pilu, saat melihat dirinya melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. Aku mengibaskan sayapku, bersiap untuk mengikuti Sungmin. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai jadi aku bisa leluasa menggunakan waktuku.

Sesampainya di rumah, Sungmin terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya. Ya, dia memang belum sembuh benar. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa memandanginya dari luar. Aku tidak bisa menembus masuk ke dalam kamarnya padahal aku ingin membelai rambutnya, menyalurkan kasih untuknya. _Aish_! Ini benar-benar menyiksaku.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Kyu? Bukannya kau harus bertugas di Gwangju?", tanya Kibum yang tiba-tiba menyapaku.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas genting yang basah karena sekarang hujan masih turun rintik-rintik. "Pekerjaanku sudah selesai, Bum! Aku hanya sedang beristirahat saja", jawabku asal. Aku tidak terlalu berminat untuk membahas Sungmin dengan Kibum.

"Kamu aneh, Kyu. Biasanya kamu tidak akan merelakan sedetik pun tanpa kekasih segiempat-mu itu. Sekarang hanya demi seorang manusia, kamu rela bersikap lalai seperti ini. Hentikan omong kosongmu, sebelum masalah semakin besar. Lebih besar dari sebelumnya", ujar Kibum memperingati.

Masalah? Lebih besar? Tunggu dulu! Bukannya Kibum ada di tempat kecelakaan Sungmin. Bukannya…

"Tunggu, Bum-_ah_! Katakan sesuatu yang kau tahu tentang Sungmin. Kamu yang mencelakai Sungmin kan? Jawab!", desakku kepada Kibum yang telah membentangkan sayapnya.

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya kepadaku, memberikan _killer smile_-nya. "Tuhan memiliki rencana atas diri setiap makhluk-Nya, Kyu! Tugas kita semua hanya menjalani yang terbaik sesuai perintahnya. Tidak perlu banyak menerka, karena itu hanya akan memasukkanmu ke dalam kegelisahan tak berujung", jawabnya dengan kata-kata bijak yang membingungkan bagiku. Ia menepis tanganku pelan, terbang menembus perbatasan bumi dan tempat kami di atas awan.

_Aish_! Apa sih maksudnya? Kibum itu memang malaikat hujan paling pintar dan paling membingungkan. Hujan mulai berhenti perlahan. Aku mengepakkan sayapku, turun ke tanah. Bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia? Mereka menapakkan kakinya di atas sesuatu yang keras seperti ini. Terkadang basah dan kotor. Aku menutup sayapku, menghilangkannya di dalam punggungku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku, menuju taman di dekat perumahan Sungmin. Taman ini sangat sepi, mungkin karena hujan baru saja membasahi bumi. Banyak manusia yang malas berkegiatan di luar ruangan saat hujan.

BRUUUUK! Suara sesuatu mengusik lamunanku. Aku berdiri, mencari asal suara. Udara panas mulai menyengat kulit putihku. Aku menengadahkan kepalaku ke atas langit. _Hah_? Sudah siang! Berapa lama aku berada di sini? _Huft_!

"_Appo_!", teriak seseorang membuatku kembali kepada rasa penasaranku tadi.

Aku kembali mencari asal suara yang terus meringis kesakitan. Aku melihat seorang sedang terduduk membelakangiku. Keluhan terdengar dari arahnya. "_Neo_ _gwenchana_?", tanyaku sambil berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, fokus kepada luka di lututnya yang tak terbalut kain celana santainya.

"_Appo_! Kakiku terluka", rengek _namja_ itu. Ia menunjukkan wajahnya yang sontak membuatku _shock_. "Bisakah kamu membantuku?", tanyanya semakin membuatku kaget. Ia mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menyambutnya, membantu Sungmin berdiri.

Sungmin berdiri dengan susah payah. Ia mengalungkan salah satu lengannya di bahuku. "Tolong antarkan aku pulang", pintanya dengan nada memerintah.

Aku hanya mengikuti semua permintaan Sungmin. Apa ini benar-benar terjadi? Bukan khayalanku saja kan?

"_Ommo_! Anak _eomma_ kenapa?", teriak _eomma_ Sungmin saat kami baru sampai di depan pintu rumahnya. "Ayo masuk!", ajaknya sambil membantuku menuntun Sungmin yang melangkah pincang. Sungmin duduk di atas sofa dengan aku di sebelahnya.

PETAAAK! "Lagian bandel banget! Siapa yang suruh kamu keluar?", marah _eomma_ Sungmin setelah kembali membawa kotak P3K.

"_Appo_, _eomma_!", teriak Sungmin kesakitan. Ia mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul ibunya. "Di luar abis hujan, pasti cantik ada pelanginya. Aku hanya ingin ke _café _Yesung-_hyung_ saja!"

"Apa? Ke _café_ Yesung? Membeli ic_e cream_? _Aish_! Dasar bandel!"

"_Ya_! _Appo_, _eomma_! _Appo_!", teriak Sungmin menjadi-jadi karena ibunya mengobati dengan kasar. Aku jadi teringat Heechul-_eomma_ yang suka marah-marah. Walau aku tidak tahu rasa sakit seperti apa, tapi aku tahu bagaimana tidak enaknya berurusan dengan _eomma_ yang _evil mode on_. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat interaksi mereka berdua.

"Manja! Kamu ini _namja_ bukan _yeoja_! Rasain! Emang bandel sih!", omel _eomma_ Sungmin sambil merapikan semua peralatan P3K miliknya.

"_Eomma_, tolong buatkan minum untuk temanku ini ya!", teriak Sungmin, masih asyik meniupi luka di kakinya yang sudah diperban. "Terima kasih ya! Maaf merepotkanmu. Sungmin", ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Aku memandang uluran tangan Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung. "Sungmin!", ujarnya lagi. Aku perlahan menyambut tangannya, masih bingung dengan semua peristiwa ini. "Kyuhyun"

"Ini cokelat panasnya biar badanmu hangat", tawar _eomma_ Sungmin memberikan secangkir minuman berwarna cokelat untuk Sungmin. _Mm…_ Baunya enak!

Sungmin mengambil cangkir itu, menyesapnya dengan nikmat. "Enak, tapi kok temanku nggak dibawain, _eomma_?", tanyanya masih asyik menikmati minuman itu.

"Teman? Kamu kan pulang sendirian", jawab _eomma_ Sungmin membuat kami berdua kaget, terutama aku.

"_Uhuk_! Ini di sampingku, _eomma_! Jangan becanda, ah!", jelas Sungmin menunjuk diriku.

"Kamu yang becanda, Min-_ah_! Penyakitmu merusak otakmu, ya? Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Jangan mengkhayal! Sudahlah, kembali ke kamar!", kata _eomma_ Sungmin mengambil cangkir yang sudah kosong itu.

"_Eomma_ pasti becanda ya, Kyu! Masa dia tidak melihat _namja_ setampan kamu. Hahahahaha". Tawa Sungmin terdengar canggung. Aku tahu ia masih shock dan tidak yakin atas semua perkataan ibunya.

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah canggungnya dengan Sungmin. Bukannya kembali ke kamarnya di lantai satu, Sungmin memilih untuk berbincang denganku. Aku bisa mendengar tawanya yang renyah. Sungmin benar-benar orang yang ramah. Kepribadiannya sangat menyenangkan.

"Kyu! PULANG!", teriak _Appa_ memekakkan telingaku. Aku sontak menutup kedua telingaku, karena tak tahan mendengar suara Appa.

"Kenapa, Kyu?", tanya Sungmin dengan wajah khawatir saat aku menutup telingaku posesif.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya harus pulang!"

Sungmin mengapit tanganku dengan manja. "_Shireo_! Kamu harus di sini! Jangan pulang"

"Maaf, Min_-ah_! Aku benar-benar harus pulang!", jawabku sesopan mungkin. Aku menepis tangan Sungmin pelan. "Besok aku ke sini lagi. Janji deh!"

Mata Sungmin berbinar-binar. "Harus tepati janji loh!", katanya bersemangat.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "_Eung_! Janji!"

'Bisakah aku kembali kepada Sungmin, menyadari status kami yang berbeda? Aku tak terlalu yakin', batinku sambil melebarkan kepakan sayapku. Aku memutuskan untuk pulang, menghadapi amarah _eomma-appa_ di langit.

**.**

**.**

…**:: TBC ::…**

**.**

"_~~Tuhan memiliki rencana atas diri setiap makhluk-Nya, Kyu! Tugas kita semua hanya menjalani yang terbaik sesuai perintahnya. Tidak perlu banyak menerka, karena itu hanya akan memasukkanmu ke dalam kegelisahan tak berujung~~"_

_By: Kim Kibum, The Angel Of Rain_

* * *

_Thanks for reading!  
_

_Please, REVIEW~  
_

_\(^O^)/  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Angel Of Rain**

Twoshoot

END

By **Yuya Matsumoto**

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Warning: Boys Love / YAOI, Too long oneshoot. Membosankan. Alur lambat.

Pair: KyuMin

Summary: Kyuhyun membenci hujan. Setiap hujan ia selalu bertemu dengan _namja_ yang menarik. Suatu hari _namja_ itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Sungmin, pecinta hujan. Dimulailah rasa cinta di bawah derasnya hujan. Bisakah mereka bersatu?

**.**

**.**

**\(^w^)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Kyuhyun! Apa yang kamu lakukan di bumi?", tanya Hankyung dengan suara keras penuh amarah.

Kyuhyun yang baru saja pulang, langsung bergidik ngeri. Ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik sayap putih bersihnya itu. Hankyung semakin marah saat ia mendapati Kyuhyun dengan sikap pengecutnya, menghindari Hankyung.

"_Appa_ bertanya kepadamu Cho Kyuhyun, Apa yang kamu lakukan di bumi?", tanya Hankyung sekali lagi namun ia menggunakan nada lebih lembut dan terkesan datar.

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar takut, karena ia tahu atas semua kesalahannya. Heechul menghampiri Hankyung yang sudah kelihatan sangat marah. Heechul mengelus-elus punggung Hankyung agar ketua malaikat itu meredam amarahnya.

"Sudahlah Hannie. Maafkanlah dia. Kita tidak berhak memarahi dan menghukumnya. Hanya Tuhan yang memiliki hak-Nya.", ujar Heechul bijak.

Hankyung mengernyitkan dahinya. "Sudahlah. Kau terlalu memanjakannya! _Aish_!", omel Hankyung sebelum ia menghilang ditelan udara. Itu adalah salah satu kebiasaan Hankyung. Jika ia marah, ia akan menghilang ke suatu tempat—entah dimana—hanya untuk menenangkan diri dan pikirannya.

Kyuhyun membuka sayapnya perlahan saat ia merasa sudah aman dari amukan Hankyung. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya lega saat ia melihat Heechul sudah berada di hadapannya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas awan yang empuk, menundukkan kepala, telah menyiapkan diri untuk menerima wejangan panjang lebar dari Heechul, sang _eomma_.

Heechul tersenyum kecil, melihat anak nakalnya sedang menyesali setiap perbuatannya. Ia ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kyuhyun, mengacak pelan rambut hitam malaikat hujan itu. "Berhentilah membuat kami khawatir, Kyu. _Appa_ hanya terlalu menyayangimu, _chagi_."

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap wajah manis Heechul yang sudah dianggapnya seperti seorang ibu itu. "_Eomma_, kenapa Sungmin bisa melihatku?", tanya Kyuhyun langsung pada pertanyaan yang telah membebani pikirannya sejak tadi.

Heechul tersentak kaget, mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. _'Apa? Apa maksudnya? Jangan katakan Kyuhyun juga… Aigoo!'_, batin Heechul kalut. Ia sibuk dengan segala kemungkinan yang menggelayut pada otaknya saat ini. Heechul belum sanggup jika harus menerima kemungkinan terburuk sekali lagi.

"_Eomma! Eomma_!", panggil Kyuhyun lembut, karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari Heechul. Ia menggoyangkan bahu malaikat cantik itu. Berkali-kali hingga ia tak peduli jika menyakiti _eomma_-nya itu.

"_EOMMA_!", teriak Kyuhyun di depan wajah Heechul, membuat Heechul tersentak kaget. "Jawab pertanyaanku, _eomma_!"

CUP!

Heechul mencium kening Kyuhyun dengan sayang, mengelus pipi pucat itu. "_Eomma_ pergi dulu ya! _Appa_ memanggil. Jangan pergi kemana pun sebelum ada perintah apapun.", ujar Heechul memperingati. Mimik wajahnya terlihat tenang, namun pancaran matanya nampak sedih dan ketakutan. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, yang pasti Kyuhyun merasa kesal oleh sikap Heechul itu.

"_Ya_! _Eomma_ jahat!", rengek Kyuhyun, saat Heechul sudah melesat pergi, menembus jutaan awan di langit. Ketika Kyuhyun sedang kesal seperti ini, hanya satu yang bisa menenangkannya, yaitu kekasih segiempatnya—PSP.

SREEEET! Seorang malaikat hujan lainnya menghampiri Kyuhyun dari atas langit. Wajah datar dan aura dinginnya menghias diri seorang Kim Kibum—malaikat hujan itu. Kibum terdiam tanpa suara, membiarkan dirinya sibuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun tak juga menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Yah! Yah! Jangan mati dulu. Aish! Huaaa! Menyebalkan.", umpat Kyuhyun berkali-kali sambil menekan tombol di tubuh kekasihnya itu dengan antusias. Sebuah kata _**GAME OVER **_terpampang jelas di layar PSPnya, membuat Kyuhyun sebal.

Kyuhyun bergidik ngiri, seakan merasakan hawa dingin yang merasuki ceruk lehernya. Ia berusaha tak peduli, masih asyik menatap layar PSPnya untuk memulai permainan baru. Semakin tak peduli, maka semakin menusuk hawa itu menyerangnya. Kyuhyun mengusap lehernya agar sensasi mengerikan itu pergi dari dirinya. Merasa sangat terusik, Kyuhyun memutuskan mencari tahu sumber hawa dingin di sekitarnya.

"_BOO_!", teriak Kibum tepat di depan wajah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh dari gundukan awan yang sedang ia duduki. "Buahahahahahaha!", tawa keras Kibum membahana seantero langit. Jelas saja Kibum tertawa geli, karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang tidak elit itu. Kyuhyun terjatuh dengan posisi kepala dahulu, meninggalkan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih tersangkut di atas gundukan awan.

Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dengan susah payah, walau pada akhirnya tetap harus dibantu oleh Kibum. Kyuhyun melemparkan _death glare_ andalannya kepada Kibum. "Diam kau, malaikat salju aneh!", hina Kyuhyun sambil mencubit pipi Kibum yang tak juga berhenti tertawa.

"_Ya_! Maksudmu apa? Aku ini malaikat hujan, tahu!", bantah Kibum tak terima.

"Sejak kapan kamu ada di sampingku?", tanya Kyuhyun, sambil melemparkan PSPnya ke udara. PLUP! PSP itu menghilang ke dalam ruang tak terbatas, tempat penyimpanan terbaik milik Kyuhyun.

"Hmm… Sudah sangat lama. Sejak kamu mulai bermesraan dengan PSP bodohmu itu.", jawab Kibum tak acuh. Kibum mengepakkan sayapnya, duduk diantara awan yang terbentang luas.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahi, bingung dengan tindakan Kibum. '_Apa yang ia pikirkan? Kenapa ia mengembangkan sayap di sini?_', tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Terserah aku dong. Ini kan sayapku. Aku mau mengeluarkan sayap dimana pun bukan urusanmu.", ujar Kibum seakan tahu isi hati Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. _'Cih! Dia sombong sekali. Kenapa dia bisa tahu isi hatiku? Dia bukan seorang mind reader kan?'_

CETAAAK! Kibum menyentil kening Kyuhyun dengan keras. "Aku memang bukan mind reader, tapi isi otakmu tergambar jelas di wajahmu. Kamu mudah ditebak, Kyu.", ucap Kibum datar.

SREEET! Kyuhyun membentangkan sayap putihnya selebar mungkin. Ia sudah sangat kesal untuk meladeni sikap Kibum itu. "Kau menyebalkan. Lebih baik aku pergi. Jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang tidak mood berkelahi denganmu.", ujar Kyuhyun sebelum ia terbang menembus awan di atas langit.

Kibum menunjukkan _killer smile_-nya yang penuh misteri itu. Ia mengambul sebuah bulu putih yang terselip di atas awan—tempatnya berpijak. "Dasar bodoh. Waktumu akan datang sebentar lagi, Kyu. Nikmati apa yang bisa kamu nikmati."

**.**

**.**

**(^o^)/ YuyaLoveSungmin \(^.^)**

**.**

**.**

Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin semakin hari semakin dekat. Mereka sudah seperti sahabat yang saling berbagi suka dan duka. Rasa sayang Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin bertambah menjadi rasa cinta. Sungmin sendiri pun sangat senang dimanja oleh Kyuhyun. Tanpa Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin pun menyimpan perasaan yang sama kepada malaikat hujan itu.

Selama tiga bulan ini Kyuhyun masih sering mengunjungi Sungmin diam-diam, walau tidak bisa berlama-lama. Menghilang di tengah cuaca terik setelah hujan, bukanlah hal yang tepat, terlebih lagi Hankyung sangat menjaga ketat Kyuhyun. Hankyung dan Heechul selalu menempatkan Kyuhyun di daerah yang terletak sangat jauh dari Daegu—kota dimana Sungmin tinggal. Heechul lebih sadis lagi. Ia sering memerintahkan Kyu untuk berjaga di luar negeri, terutama belahan dunia barat. Jika itu yang terjadi, maka Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengunjungi Sungmin sama sekali. _Poor_, Kyu!

Kyuhyun mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas awan dengan rasa kesal. Ia baru saja bertugas di Amerika yang letaknya berkilo-kilo dari rumahnya saat ini. Butuh waktu sepuluh jam bagi Kyuhyun untuk kembali pulang. Lelah dan kesal. Terlebih lagi ia tidak mengerti bahasa malaikat di sana. Aish! Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Kyuhyun ingin sekali memaki _eomma_-nya itu.

"_Eomma_! Kenapa _eomma_ memintaku pergi sejauh itu?", teriak Kyuhyun di depan _eomma_ dan _appa_-nya.

Heechul mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia bingung dengan ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Bersikap sopan pada ibumu, Kyu.", marah Hankyung tak terima dengan sikap buruk Kyuhyun. "Aku yang menyuruhmu pergi ke Amerika. Jadi salahkan aku, bukan _eomma_-mu.", bela Hankyung, membuat Heechul membelalakkan matanya.

Heechul membalik tubuh Hankyung agar ia bisa menatap wajah Hankyung. "Amerika? Kamu meminta Kyuhyun pergi sejauh itu? _Waeyo_?", tanya Heechul tak terima. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir secara logika tentang alasan Hankyung sebenarnya.

"Karena…", putus Hankyung. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa, terlebih lagi Heechul terlalu mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan itu. Hankyung menundukkan kepalanya. Lidahnya kelu, tak mampu mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

"KATAKAN TAN HANKYUNG! _Wae_? _Wae_? Kenapa kamu harus menyiksa Kyuhyun?", tuntut Heechul atas jawaban Hankyung yang tak kunjung keluar dari bibirnya itu.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Ia merasa diacuhkan. "_Appa_! Tolong katakan alasannya SEKARANG!", teriak Kyuhyun tak tahan lagi. Ia juga ingin tahu alasan Hankyung menyiksa dirinya seperti ini.

"DIAM KAU, CHO KYUHYUN!", teriak Heechul sambil mengarahkan tangannya kepada Kyuhyun yang berdiri agak jauh darinya.

CETAAAAS! PULP! Kyuhyun menghilang seketika dari hadapan kedua ketua malaikat itu. Bulu kuduk Hankyung berdiri seketika. Ia menelan ludah kecut, menyadari telah melakukan hal yang salah kali ini.

BRAAAK! Heechul mendorong Hankyung hingga ia terduduk di atas kursi kebesarannya. "Cepat katakan, _chagiya_.", desah Heechul di telinga Hankyung. Heechul duduk di atas Hankyung, berusaha menggoda _namja_ itu agar mau mengatakan kebenaran.

"Aku… glek… hmm… hanya ingin agar Kyu… eh… ti-tidak bertemu dengan Sungmin aww… lagi.", ucap Hankyung terbata-bata karena Heechul terus menyerang tubuhnya dengan gerakan erotis dan cubitan di dada _namja_ itu.

SREEET! Sebuah kursi mendekat ke arah mereka berdua. BUUUG! Heechul duduk di atas kursi itu. Ia menyilangkan kakinya, tersenyum misterius.

"Katakan berapa lama Kyuhyun membutuhkan waktu berangkat dan pulang? Berapa _presentase_ hal terburuk yang akan terjadi?", tanya Heechul dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Eh?". Hankyung bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Saat berangkat Kyuhyun membutuhkan waktu tujuh jam, sedangkan saat pulang ia membutuhkan waktu sepuluh jam. Kemungkinan _presentase _yang sedang terjadi adalah empat puluh persen.", jawab Kibum sambil membacakan data yang tercantum pada iPad-nya.

Hankyung membelalakan matanya saat ia melihat Kibum sudah duduk di samping Heechul. _'Kapan dia masuk ruanganku? Sejak kapan dia di sini? Anak dan ibu sama-sama mengerikan'_, batin Hankyung.

"Ssst… Tidak baik mencibir anak dan istri sendiri, _appa_.", bisik Kibum pelan di telinga Hankyung. Entah kapan Kibum mendekatinya, yang Hankyung tahu bahwa ia harus berhati-hati dengan malaikat hujan satu itu.

"Apa? Empat puluh persen bisa menyebabkan Kyuhyun seperti itu?", kaget Heechul, tak pernah menyangka bahwa kondisi anaknya lebih buruk dari perkiraannya.

"Ini akan diperparah jika Kyuhyun berlama-lama dibawah terik matahari. Ia benar-benar akan… menghilang.", jawab Kibum datar, tanpa perasaan.

Heechul tercekat mendengar penuturan Kibum. "Terus awasi Kyuhyun. Jangan biarkan ia mendekati Sungmin sedikit pun."

**.**

**.**

**Kyuhyun's side**

**.**

**.**

"Apa-apaan _eomma_! Seenaknya men_teleportasi_ diriku ke kamar. Argh! _Eomma_ menyebalkan. Aku kan ingin tahu alasan _appa_.", keluh Kyuhyun sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

Ia melirik ke kanan-kiri, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang menjaga kamarnya. Sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun. _'Appa dan eomma pasti sibuk berdebat. Lebih baik aku turun ke bumi. Aku merindukan Sungmin-ku'_.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di Daegu. Cuaca cerah hari ini. Sepertinya seharian ini belum ada tanda-tanda hujan turun. Sungmin sedang terlelap di atas ranjangnya, sebuah kebiasaan Sungmin setiap pulang kuliah. Kyuhyun mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam kamar Sungmin. Ia memandangi wajah manis _namja_ yang sangat ia cintai itu.

"Kamu sangat cantik, _chagiya_. Benar-benar seperti malaikat.", bisik Kyuhyun pelan sebelum mengecup bibir Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sungmin, tanpa lumatan atau pun gigitan. Ciuman ini murni, tanpa napsu. Walau begitu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa berhenti menikmati pertemuan bibir tebalnya dengan bibir Sungmin yang terasa manis. Saat Kyuhyun ingin mengakhiri candunya, mata Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak bisa melepas dirinya dari tubuh Sungmin, bahkan sekarang tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Sungmin.

Kepala Kyuhyun tertahan dengan kuat. Ia tidak mampu melepaskan ciuman basah yang kini terjadi di bibirnya itu. Lumatan demi lumatan terpaut dalam permainan ini. Sadar akan permainan yang butuh perlawanan itu, Kyuhyun mulai berani menggigit bibir bawah Sungmin. Sungmin mendesah, membuka jalan bagi lidah Kyuhyun untuk menjelajahi mulut Sungmin. Lidah mereka pun bertarung. Gesekan tubuh mereka membuat libido keduanya naik. Tangan Sungmin tidak tinggal diam. Ia mencari bagian ter_private_ milik Kyuhyun di bawah sana. Ia tidak ingin permainan ini berhenti. Pikirannya sudah kacau. Sungmin benar-benar ingin berbaur dengan Kyuhyun.

"_Aaaah_!", lenguh Kyuhyun saat Sungmin telah berhasil mendapatkan incarannya. Ciuman mereka terputus karena Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya. Ia belum pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini seumur hidupnya. Napas mereka beradu. Napsu benar-benar mengendalikan pikiran mereka, sehingga mereka tidak lagi berpikir akan kebutuhan oksigen untuk paru-paru.

"Sungmin_-ah, saranghae_.", ucap Kyuhyun di atas tubuh Sungmin. Ia sudah tidak peduli bahwa tubuhnya berkeringat karena teriknya matahari di luar sana.

"_Na-nado saranghae_, Kyu.", jawab Sungmin sambil memalingkan kepalanya. Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi _chubby_-nya. Ia terlalu malu untuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun, apalagi ia sendiri yang memulai permainan ini.

Jari-jemari Kyu merapikan helaian rambut dari kening Sungmin, agar ia dapat menatap wajah manis itu. "Kenapa kamu malu, Min?", tanya Kyuhyun sedikit menggoda.

"Ta-tapi Kyu, kita sesama jenis.", ucap Sungmin dengan suara bergetar. Ia memeluk tubuh Kyu posesif seakan tidak ingin Kyu pergi darinya.

"Tidak ada perbedaan gender untuk malaikat sepertiku. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.", ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengecup kening Sungmin dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Malaikat?", tanya Sungmin bingung.

BRAAAAAAAK! Tubuh Kyuhyun terpelanting menabrak dinding. Sungmin terbangun, menatap khawatir ke arah Kyuhyun yang kesakitan.

BRAAAK! Sekali lagi tubuh Kyuhyun terpelanting ke lantai. "Hentikan Kibum!", teriak Kyuhyun menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya.

"Kibum?", tanya Sungmin sambil memandang ke sekelilingnya. Ia membantu Kyuhyun berdiri, tapi Kyuhyun menolaknya dan meminta Sungmin menjauh dengan gerakan tangannya.

"Sudah cukup, Kyu! Kamu memang tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja.", kata Kibum dengan nada yang meninggi. Kibum sudah sangat kesal dengan kelakuan Kyu.

"Suruh pemuas napsumu itu menjauh dari pandanganku. Aku jijik melihatnya.", pinta Kibum mutlak.

"Menjauhlah, Minnie. Aku tidak ingin kamu tersakiti.", kata Kyuhyun memperingati Sungmin.

"Tapi, Kyu… Kamu berbicara dengan siapa?", tanya Sungmin masih mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Menjauhlah, Minnie_-ah_. Aku tidak ingin kamu terlibat dengan kami.", ucap Kyuhyun lembut. Ia mengecup bibir Sungmin sekilas, lalu mendorong Sungmin darinya. "Kibum, ayo selesaikan di rumah"

"Berani-beraninya kamu tetap menciumnya di hadapanku? Pulang? Memangnya kamu bisa pulang dengan kondisi seperti itu? Kepakkan sayapmu, lalu pandang dirimu di cermin.", perintah Kibum mutlak. Kibum menggiring Kyuhyun ke depan cermin. Ia berdiri di belakang Kibum.

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget ketika ia hanya melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Sayapnya terbentang dari punggungnya. Sayang putih itu berubah menjadi kelambu. Koyakan di sana-sini, membuat sayap itu tak lagi terlihat indah. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyadari bahwa sayapnya telah serusak ini. Sayapnya yang dulu lebar dan kuat, kini telah menjadi kecil seukuran tubuhnya. Ia memandang ke arah lantai kamar Sungmin. Di sana terjejak banyak sekali sayap kelabunya yang rontok. Kyuhyun memandang miris sekali lagi kepada pantulan dirinya. Ia merengkuh sayapnya. Sayapnya mulai menghitam di ujungnya. Ya Tuhan, inikah sosok sebenarnya seorang angkuh bernama Cho Kyuhyun?

SREEEET! Dua sosok malaikat itu menghilang dari kamar Sungmin, menyisakan Sungmin yang pingsan setelah melihat penampakan Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Apa-apaan kalian?", teriak Heechul marah besar. "Menunjukkan sosok malaikat di depan seorang manusia. Hal terbodoh yang pernah terjadi, kamu mengepakkan sayapmu di depan Lee Sungmin?"

PLAAAAK! Heechul menampar Kibum. "Bodoh!", umpat Heechul tepat di wajah Kibum. Ucapan dan tindakan kasar Heechul tak membuat Kibum bergeming. Ia masih memasang wajah datarnya. "Kamu masih pintar kan untuk mengetahui kesalahanmu?", sindir Heechul pada Kibum.

"_Ne, eomma_.", jawab Kibum pelan. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya, pergi ke kamarnya.

PLAAAK! Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan tamparan. "Bagus, Cho Kyuhyun! Kamu hampir melakukan hubungan intim dengan Lee Sungmin. Sungguh bodoh!", bentak Heechul diambang kesabarannya. Ia sangat tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anaknya itu. Napasnya memburu menahan amarah yang selama ini ia tahan. Kepalanya berat. Ia tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Kyu?", tanya Hankyung sabar. Ia baru saja sampai di ruangan itu. Hankyung segera memeluk tubuh Heechul, mengelus punggung Heechul. Setidaknya ini menghilangkan sedikit amarah Heechul.

"_Jeongmal mianhamnida, appa_. Aku… Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.", ucap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kali ini ia benar-benar tahu kesalahannya.

Hankyung meminta Heechul duduk di atas sofa, membiarkan ibu para malaikat hujan itu tenang. Ia mendekati anak kesayangannya itu, mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan lembut. "Sadarkah kamu jika perbuatanmu itu mengancam eksistensimu di dunia?", tanya Hankyung pelan yang segera dijawab oleh anggukan Kyuhyun. "Apakah selama ini kamu menyadari kondisi tubuhmu yang kian melemah, Kyu?".

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, kaget dengan penyataan Hankyung. Jujur, selama ini ia tidak pernah menyadari itu. Ia hanya merasa semuanya berjalan normal walau tubuhnya sedikit kurang enak diajak kompromi. "Tidak, _Appa_".

Hankyung menghela napas panjang. "Kamu harus tahu. Siang tadi kondisi tubuhmu telah melemah empat puluh persen. Walau begitu kamu perlu waktu sepuluh jam untuk kembali dari Amerika, padahal itu bisa ditempuh paling lama empat jam oleh malaikat hujan. Tubuhmu sudah terlalu kuat untuk menahan semuanya. Namun apa yang kamu lakukan tadi, tubuhmu kini tinggal dua puluh persen. Bayangkan! Hampir melakukan hubungan intim dengan manusia telah membuatmu kehilangan lagi empat puluh persen kehidupanmu. Wajar saja jika _eomma_-mu murka.", jelas Hankyung semakin membuat Kyuhyun semakin menyesal dan _shock_.

"Apa? Hanya tersisa dua puluh persen? Jangan bercanda, Hannie!", teriak Heechul tak percaya. Ia menggoyangkan tubuh Hankyung. Ini terlalu berat untuk dipikulnya.

"Itulah yang terjadi. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.", balas Hankyung datar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Heechul. Ia tak ingin melihat ekspresi menyedihkan milik Heechul.

Heechul terjatuh di atas lututnya. Ia bersimpuh di depan Hankyung. Rasanya ini terlalu berat untuk ia hadapi. Heechul tak ingin kehilangan anaknya kembali, seperti Ryeowook dulu. Ah, ia sudah tak sanggup. Ia merasa telah menjadi ibu yang buruk bagi semua anaknya.

"Masuklah ke kamarmu, Kyu.", lirih Heechul memberi perintah. Kyuhyun tak jua bergeming. "Aku bilang MASUK KE KAMARMU!", teriak Heechul, membuat Kyuhyun terpaksa mengikuti perintah itu.

Suasana di atas awan itu benar-benar menegang. Kibum terdiam di dalam kamarnya. Heechul dan Hankyung yang berdebat untuk mengembalikan kondisi Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun memandang miris kepada sayapnya yang mengerikan.

**.**

**.**

**(T.T#) YuyaLoveSungmin (o.O)**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun dikurung di dalam kamarnya selama dua minggu ini. Ia dipaksa untuk menerima energi yang dikumpulkan pasukan kecilnya setiap hari, walaupun energi itu tidak sebanding. Heechul dan Hankyung pusing sendiri, karena Kyuhyun selalu menolak untuk menerima jenis energi apapun untuk tubuhnya. Ia selalu memaksa kedua orang tuanya itu untuk bertemu dengan Sungmin. Ia sangat merindukan Sungmin. Ia khawatir sesuatu terjadi pada _namja_ itu, apalagi ia meninggalkan Sungmin dengan kondisi seperti itu.

KRIEEEK! Sebuah suara membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia berusaha membangkitkan tubuhnya. Walau tubuhnya sedikit membaik, tiga puluh persen kehidupan, namun Kyuhyun masih tak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berat. Sesosok malaikat hujan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia masih tetap menunjukkan wajah datarnya.

"Kamu masih bersikeras ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin? Jangan bodoh, Kyu. Kamu tidak bisa melanggar kehendak Tuhan.", ujar Kibum sarkastik.

Kyuhyun mencengkram tubuh Kibum kuat. "Aku akan melawan Tuhan, jika itu bisa membuatku bersama dengan Sungmin. Aku mencintai Sungmin. Selamanya aku akan selalu mencintai Sungmin.", ikrar Kyuhyun sepenuh hati. Kali ini ia sangat serius dengan ucapannya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskan cintanya begitu saja.

CETAAAR!

Sebuah halilintar menyahut keberanian Kyuhyun, seakan halilintar ikut mendengar kegigihannya. Kibum tersenyum miris, menyadari apa yang akan terjadi. Sebuah tanda telah diturunkan untuk malaikat hujan di depannya itu.

"Buktikan ucapanmu! Jika kamu berani menemui Sungmin sekarang, kamu akan segera mati dan menghilang dari dunia ini. Atau kamu tetap hidup tanpa cintamu, karena ia yang akan segera mati.", tantang Kibum.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Kibum tersenyum meremehkan. "Cari tahu saja sendiri.", jawabnya sebelum meninggalkan Kyuhyun dalam kegelisahan di kamar itu.

'Apa maksud Kibum? Apakah Sungmin sakit? Tapi aku tidak bisa keluar dari kamar ini selama _eomma_-_appa_ mengurungku.', batin Kyuhyun berperang dalam argumen. Ia sangat bingung untuk memilih diantara kedua pilihan itu.

"Eh?". Kyuhyun tak pernah menyangka jika Kibum tidak mengunci kembali kamarnya itu. Apakah ini artinya ia bisa pergi menemui Sungmin? Tak ingin menghabiskan waktu, Kyuhyun terbang keluar gumpalan awan, mencari keberadaan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melayang tak beraturan di atas udara. Sayapnya tak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuh Kyuhyun. Sayapnya yang telah menghitam seluruhnya itu, sedikit demi sedikit habis terhempas angin. Kyuhyun memaksa dirinya untuk tetap berada di atas udara. Ia harus bertemu dengan Sungmin. Harus.

BRAAAAK!

Kyuhyun tersungkur jatuh di lantai beranda kamar Sungmin. Suara dentuman keras itu membuat perhatian Sungmin teralihkan. Ia berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya, walaupun kepalanya masih sangat pusing karena demam. Mata Sungmin terbelalak sempurna saat ia melihat tubuh Kyuhyun tergeletak tak berdaya di luar kamarnya. Sayap Kyuhyun tak bersisa dari tubuhnya. Semua bulu halus itu telah tanggal dari dirinya, menyisakan warna hitam hangus di atas lantai marmer itu.

Sungmin meneteskan airmatanya, tatkala tubuh mengenaskan itu adalah tubuh kekasihnya. Ia mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun, membiarkan kepala Kyuhyun bersandar di atas pangkuannya. "Kyu, _nae nan gwenchana_?", tanya Sungmin sambil menahan isakannya.

Kyuhyun berusaha tersenyum sangat manis untuk Sungmin. Ia tak ingin Sungmin bersedih karenanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Min. Aku telah kembali.", jawabnya sambil menahan seluruh rasa sakit yang membakar dalam tubuhnya.

"Ssst… Jangan banyak bicara, Kyu. Aku tahu kamu telah kembali. Terima kasih.", balas Sungmin berusaha tegar.

Kyuhyun terbatuk. Kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering dan terbakar. '_Inikah rasanya menghadapi kematian?_', tanya Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. "Aku kembali untuk berpisah.", ujar Kyuhyun dengan seluruh tenaganya yang tersisa.

Sungmin tersentak kaget. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Ia tidak ingin membayangkan hal-hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun seposesif yang ia mampu. "Tidak, Kyu. Kita harus bersama. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya yang kebas dan terasa sangat berat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Rasa sakit itu terus naik ke atas dadanya dari kakinya. Sebelum Kyuhyun mampu menggapai pipi putih kekasihnya itu, Sungmin sudah menangkap tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin membawa jari-jemari itu untuk mengelus pipinya, kebiasaan Kyu selama ingin menenangkan Sungmin. Ia sudah tahu secara jelas tentang ini.

"Tidak. Kita tidak akan bisa bersama, karena kita berbeda. Aku malaikat hujan dan kamu seorang manusia. Tuhan telah murka kepadaku. Sudah sepantasnya aku pergi, Min.", jelas Kyuhyun dengan suara yang tercekat.

"Tidak. Tidak. Kita akan baik-baik saja, Kyu. Kita akan tetap bersama. Kita lawan Tuhan, Kyu. Aku tidak ingin engkau pergi kemana pun.", teriak Sungmin ketakutan. Tubuh Sungmin ikut bergetar keras. Bukan. Bukan karena rasa sakit yang ia tahan, namun itu semua karena rasa takut yang menjalar di setiap _inchi_ tubuhnya. Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan wajah tampan malaikat itu di depan dadanya.

'Aku harus pergi, Min. Kamu akan melupakanku, karena aku bukanlah untukmu.', ucap Kyuhyun dalam hatinya. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan kata-kata. Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan saat rasa panas itu telah sampai ke ubun-ubunnya. "_ARGH_!"

CEEES! Tubuh Kyuhyun hangus menjadi serpihan-serpihan debu. Sebuah angin kencang menghempas tubuh itu hingga tak lagi bersisa, terbawa oleh alunan angin yang indah. Sungmin masih mendekap udara kosong. Ia tidak mau membuka matanya. Ia hanya ingin menganggap ini mimpi, namun inikah kenyataan? Sungmin memaksa dirinya, memastikan kebenaran yang ada di hadapannya. Airmata itu mengalir lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Jantungnya bagai terhunus pedang. Nyeri, perih, sakit dan ngilu, semua berpadu menjadi satu.

Sungmin harus rela mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun telah pergi, menghilang untuk selamanya. Ia mengelus lantai marmer berandanya. Hanya itu satu-satu tanda terakhir milik Kyuhyun. Sebuah tanda kehitaman, bekas sayap Kyuhyun yang terbakar. Sungmin tertidur di atas lantai itu, berharap Kyuhyun akan kembali di sampingnya saat ia terbangun.

Di lain pihak, Heechul dan seluruh keluarga besar malaikat hujan menangis pedih karena kehilangan sesosok malaikat hebat untuk sekali lagi. Heechul tak mengeluarkan airmata, tapi hujan yang membasahi bumi telah cukup mengekspresikan kesedihannya.

"Kau memang bodoh, Kyu.", umpat Kibum kepada udara. Ia tahu jika semua ini akan terjadi, tapi apa daya. Inilah yang Tuhan kehendaki.

**.**

**.**

**(T.T#) YuyaLoveSungmin (o.O)**

**.**

**.**

Sepasang _yeoja_ dan _namja_ sedang duduk di bawah halte bus, memandang langit yang kelam karena hujan. Mereka memakai seragam High School yang sama. Keduanya terlihat sangat canggung seakan takut mengatakan kata yang salah. _Yeoja_ itu memainkan ujung rok seragamnya yang sebatas paha. Sedangkan sang _namja_ sibuk menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, tanda seseorang saat gelisah. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok makhluk yang memperhatikan mereka dari atas pohon. Sosok itu tersenyum senang.

"Apa yang kamu perhatikan, Bummie?", tanya sosok lain yang baru saja sampai di atas pohon. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas batang pohon, tepat di sebelah sosok sebelumnya.

"Lihatlah ke sana, _eomma_.", pinta Kibum, sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sepasang manusia di halte itu.

Heechul, sang _eomma_, menajamkan pandangannya pada dua sosok manusia yang masih sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. "Itu... Itu...", ujar Heechul tergagap. "Nae aegya?", tanyanya tak percaya.

Sang _namja_ membuka jaketnya, menaruh jaket itu pada bahu sang _yeoja_. _Yeoja_ itu menatap wajah sang _namja_ dengan bingung. "Pakailah. Lihat dirimu sudah kedinginan seperti itu. Jangan keras kepala.", ujar _namja_ itu dengan lembut. Ia mengenal diri _yeoja_ itu. Sebelum _yeoja_ itu menolak dirinya, ia sudah mengancam duluan.

Pipi _yeoja_ itu memerah. Ia menundukkan wajahnya malu. Belum pernah ada _namja_ yang sangat perhatian kepadanya selain sang _appa_. "Min. Lee Sungminnie.", panggil _namja_ itu pelan.

"_Mwo?_ Sungmin?", teriak Heechul kaget. Untung saja statusnya sebagai malaikat hujan memungkinkan suaranya tak terdengar oleh siapapun. "Bu-bukankah dia _namja_? Ke-kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa ia menjadi seorang _yeoja_?", tanya Heechul tergagap. Ia tidak bisa memikirkan alasan paling masuk akal bagi dirinya.

Kibum tersenyum ala killer smile-nya. Ia tetap memandang kedua orang itu. "Tidak ada yang tahu rencana Tuhan, _eomma_. Siapa yang menyangka kalau di kehidupannya yang lain, ia akan menjadi _yeoja_. Tuhan menyayangi setiap makhluk ciptaannya, termasuk Kyuhyun. Jika sebelumnya Kyuhyun harus melawan Tuhan untuk mendapatkan cintanya, namun Tuhan tidak mengabulkannya sama sekali. Tapi lihatlah saat ini, _eomma_", jawab Kibum bijak.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, Kibummie. Tuhan selalu mendengarkan doa setiap umat-Nya. Tuhan selalu akan mengabulkan doa setiap hamba-Nya. Hanya saja Tuhan menunggu waktu yang tepat. Saat waktu itu datang, Tuhan akan memberikan kebahagiaan tiada tara.", ujar Heechul. Ia turun dari pohon, mendekati sosok aegya-nya yang sudah berbeda.

"Nado saranghae, Kyu.", jawab Sungmin atas pernyataan Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Mereka berdua saling melempar pandangan penuh rasa cinta. Tubuh mereka semakin mendekat hingga tak ada jarak di antara keduanya. Cup! Bibir mereka saling beradu. Mereka menyalurkan seluruh perasaan yang selama ini telah terpendam begitu dalam. Sekarang mereka tidak perlu malu dan takut untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Di bawah hujan deras, di hadapan kedua malaikat hujan, mereka telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kibum menarik tangan Heechul, berniat untuk membiarkan sepasang kekasih itu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Heechul seakan mengerti dengan semuanya. Ia mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang menembus langit terlebih dahulu. Heechul sudah tidak sabar untuk memberitahu Hankyung. Ia terlalu senang mengetahui kabar Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kalian berpacaran? Berhenti berbuat mesum!", teriak seorang _namja_, membuat Kibum berhenti terbang.

Kibum melayang di atas langit. Jantungnya berdebar kala mendengar suara berat itu. Takut-takut Kibum menolehkan kepalanya, menemukan sesosok manusia yang kini bercengkrama bersama Kyu dan Sungmin.

Deg!

"Siwonnie?", kagetnya tak percaya. Kibum ingin sekali turun, menyentuh _namja_ yang begitu ia rindukan, tapi ia tidak bisa. "Kyu, tolong jaga kekasihku di sini ya!", pesan Kibum seakan Kyuhyun mendengar suaranya yang terbawa angin.

"Kibummie, ayo pulang!", teriak Heechul melalui telepatinya. Jika diperhatikan dari nada suaranya, Heechul terdengar sangat senang. Kibum melesat ke atas langit, bergegas untuk bertemu keluarga malaikatnya.

_'Tuhan mempunyai caranya sendiri untuk membagi karunia dan anugerah-Nya. Semua yang Ia berikan pasti memiliki rahasia dibaliknya. Hanya cara kita bagaimana menyikapinya. Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Tuhan tidak mempersatukan KyuMin sebelumnya. Itu karena status mereka yang berbeda, malaikat-manusia. Hubungan sesama jenis pun dilarang oleh Tuhan. Ah, Tuhan hanya ingin Kyuhyun mengenal kerasnya perasaan cinta dan perjuangan untuk orang yang dicintai. Sekarang setelah Kyuhyun lulus dari cobaan-Nya, Tuhan memberikan kebahagiaan yang luar biasa. Berbahagialah, Kyu, Sungmin, dan Siwon. Jalani hidup kalian dengan penuh perjuangan. Aku akan memperhatikan dari sini, sama seperti Tuhan yang selalu memperhatikan kalian.'_, batin Kibum.

Sekarang Kibum baru paham maksud Tuhan untuk Kyuhyun. Selama hampir seribu tahun ia bertanya-tanya, kini ia memahami semuanya. Tuhan memang selalu menyayangi makhluk ciptaannya. Kibum yakin suatu hari nanti ia akan menemui semua anugerah dan kebahagiaannya. Harapan dan doa yang sama seperti setiap manusia di muka bumi ini, berharap bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**#Thanks to all READERS#  
**

**No Sekuel  
**

**~I hope all of you can get the message of this Fanfiction~  
**

**Please, Leave REVIEW for SUPPORTING me  
**

**Annyeong ^.^v  
**


End file.
